Сезон 4: Турнир стихий
Возможно, вы ищете событие с тем же названием. «'Турнир стихий'» — четвертый сезон мультсериала . Ему предшествует третий сезон «Перезагрузка» и после него следует пятый сезон «Одержимость». Главный протагонист и талисман этого сезона — Кай; Чен служит главным антагонистом. Культисты Анакондрай являются злодейской фракцией сезона. Официальное описание When Zane sacrificed himself to stop the Golden Master, the power of the Golden Weapons unlocked new abilities within him, revealing a new layer of titanium. The immense energy dispatch destroyed parts of him and caused Zane to vanish into the Digiverse. Only P.I.X.A.L. was aware of Zane’s digital presence – or so she thought... Сюжет После потери Зейна команда раскололась, и Ллойд стремится восстановить её. Но все меняется, когда они узнают, что Зейн жив, и что криминальный лорд, Мастер Чен, приглашает Ниндзя и других Мастеров Стихий на турнир, чтобы он мог забрать их силы, чтобы завершить заклинание, которое превратит его и его армию в Анакондрай. Эпизоды Наборы Баннер наборов четвертого сезона имеет логотип Ninjago белого цвета на красном фоне, а в углу стоит Кай. * 70745 Разрушитель клана Анакондрай * 70746 Атака Кондрай-Коптера * 70747 Скорострельный истребитель Коула * 70748 Титановый Дракон * 70749 Храм клана Анакондрай * 70750 Мобильная база Ниндзя * 70752 Ловушка в джунглях * 70753 Сражение над лавой * 70754 Летающий робот Джея * 70755 Тропический багги Зеленого ниндзя * 70756 Сражение в додзе Разное * Этот сезон знаменует собой начало всех сезонов на сегодняшний день, имеющих десять эпизодов до сезона «Марш Они». * Этот сезон был вдохновлен фильмом 1973 года «Выход дракона» («Enter the Dragon»). * Когда Зейн присоединяется к основному составу, вступление не обновляется. * Это первый сезон, где Почтальон не появляется. Фокус персонажей * Кай был в центре внимания на протяжении всего сезона. В этом сезоне были изучены различные аспекты Кая, такие как отношения между ним и Скайлор, его ревность в пророчестве Зеленого Ниндзя и введение родителей Кая. ** Кай был в центре внимания в эпизодах «Останется только один» и «Забытый элемент». ** Это второй сезон, который сосредоточен на Кае (не считая Пилотный сезон и мини-эпизоды). * Скайлор сыграла главную роль в этом сезоне за Каем, особенно в эпизодах «Выследить шпиона» и «Забытый элемент». * Ллойд и Зейн сыграли решающую роль в этом сезоне. ** Ллойд был в центре внимания в эпизодах «Ниндзя ролл» и «Галерея старейшин». *** В эпизоде 38 была проведена гонка, и Ллойд был в центре внимания. *** В эпизоде 44 отношения между Ллойдом и мастером Гармадоном были в центре внимания. ** У Зейна также были свои собственные фокусные эпизоды, с главной ролью в сезоне. Потеря Зейна в предыдущем сезоне является основной причиной того, что произошло в этом сезоне. Судьба Зейна жизненно важна для всего сезона, так как это окончательный вопрос этого сезона. Эпизод Зейна — «День дракона». *** В эпизоде 42 Зейн открывает способность вызывать Энергетического Дракона с помощью П.И.В.В.Ж. *** Судьба П.И.В.В.Ж. также была освещена в эпизоде 37. *** П.И.В.В.Ж. появляется в эпизодах 37-40 и 42-43. * Коулу тоже было чем заняться в этом сезоне, больше, чем Джею и Ние. ** У Коула была история тюремной последовательности в эпизодах 38-41. * Отношения между Джеем и Коулом ухудшаются в начале сезона, и у них была битва в эпизоде 37. С тех пор Джей и Коул помирились. * История Ние была стать шпионом в турнире. У нее была большая роль в эпизоде 39. * У Ву были второстепенная роль в сезоне. * Мастер Гармадон играет большую роль, со многими индивидуальными моментами в сезоне, особенно в эпизодах 40 и 44. ** В эпизоде 40 упоминается предыстория Гармадона. ** В эпизоде 44 в центре внимания были отношения Гармадона с Мисако, Ву и Ллойдом. * Мисако появлялась в эпизодах 37, 40, 42 и 44. ** У нее была большая роль в финале сезона («Галерея старейшин»), с Гармадоном. Антагонисты * Чен был главным антагонистом. Другие важные антагонисты включают Клауса, Зугу, Айзора и Скайлор (эпизоды 35-41). Пайтор вернулся в эпизоде 43, но он помог Ниндзя в эпизоде 44. * Культисты Анакондрай были злодейской фракцией сезона. Галерея File:Постер Турнира Стихий.jpg 4 Турнир Элементов.jpg en:Season 4: The Tournament of Elements de:Staffel 4: Wettkampf der Elemente Категория:Сезон 4